NOT HUMMIN' BUT VIBIN'
by Pru-ko
Summary: Canada is always ignored, but when Prussia decides to defend him at a meeting, the two become friends, and maybe something more. PrussiaxCanada Rated T for now, may go up in later chapters.
1. Epic Chair Pwn

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA AND ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY!! =^w^= (duh!)_**

**_Chapter 1: Epic Chair Pwn_**

_This isn't going to end well, _Prussia thought. The meeting today was chaotic as usual, Romano cursing everyone for even existing, Britain and France yelling at each other, America shouting above how he was the hero and how he need more Big Macs, Italy clinging to Germany, and Germany of course desperately trying to restore order. _I get out of bed for __this_….Prussia again scanned the room at the scene before him. Then a small figure caught his eye. Sitting between England and France's verbal battlefield was poor Canada, shyly trying to cover their shouting with his hands and avoiding the airborne spit. _Poor Canada, no one ever notices him. I wonder why? _Just as the thought crossed his mind, the battle between France and England elevated to a physical battle. England dived for France's neck, aiming to choke out the annoying Frenchman for calling his cooking "cruel and unusual punishment". France then grabbed a chair and crashed it down on England's body…..or so he thought. The wooden chair hit its victim with a horrible crackle, sending splinters everywhere. The room was instantly quieted. All eyes where on the left side of the table. Looking up, Prussia sent a glare to both France and Britain, bits of the chair falling from his back. He removed his arms off of Canada who was still in shock of what just happened. _Prussia? _The small blonde looked up into the crimson eyes above him. "Are you okay?" Prussia asked the wide-eyed Canadian. All he could do was nod in response. Prussia sent him a quick smirk and a nod, before returning an icy glare to the other two who were just staring.

"Ah, mon ami, I'm sorry I didn't see you I-"

"Shut up. Save it for someone who cares. If the awesome me hadn't moved in time, Canada would have a serious back injury."

"Who?"

"Argh, Canada!"

And with that said, Prussia stormed out of the meeting room leaving everyone puzzled…Who was Canada?

As Prussia made his way down the hall, his back was still in pain from the "unawsome assault" of the chair. Just as he rounded the corner, he felt a small tug on the back of his shirt. _If its either France or England I swear I'll set fire to their houses_. That's why he was surprised to see a very meek Canada standing before him.

"A-are y-you okay?"

Prussia could tell it took all of the Canadian's courage to come to him and on top of that talk to him. A cocky grin instantly was plastered on his face as he replied, "Ja! The AWSOME ME would never be PWND by a lame ass chair!"

Canada smiled, happy that the other wasn't hurt. As Prussia turned his back to him, he noticed spots of red spotting the back of this shirt.

"Ah! Y-you are b-bleeding!"

"Hmmm?"

Prussia strained to see his back, but to no avail. His back did sting…

"There should a-a first aid k-kit in the restroom…" Canada looked up at the silverette, already bracing to be laughed at. Much to his surprise Prussia walked into the restroom. Canada quickly followed him, wanting to help the Prussian who had saved him in anyway possible.

The bathroom as rather cold to the now shirtless albino. He inspected the back of his shirt, and to his anger found not only blood, but small holes as well. That was so unawsome!!! He had just gotten this shirt too! Trying to calm himself he looked over at Canada who already opened the first-aid kit and was searching for some bandages.

"You know I could so this myself….except I can't reach behind my back."

Canada suddenly felt bad a quick shudder going through his small frame. _I'm so stupid! I didn't even ask him if we wanted help! I think I insulted him! Omg what do I do? Should I leave? If I leave, it would seem rude. What do I do? What do I do? _The whole time he was having his inner conflict he was standing still, hands clenched around a roll of gauze and a package of sterilizer.

"Uh….hey…..Canada are you okay? Helllooooo"

Prussia waved his hands in front of the other's face. No response.

"Yo Canada? Hellloooo? Earth to Canada….."

Still nothing. _This guy is weird._ Prussia then grinned as he got an idea. He got close to Canada's ear and blew into it. This instantly sent Canada into a quick yelp and jump. Prussia laughed at this response. Canada looked at him, a small pout on his face.

"What was that for? Why did you blow into my ear!?"

"Ahh come on I didn't mean any harm by it. Its just that you just standing there like a certified space cadet."

At this Canada giggled. Prussia quirked an eyebrow at the younger boy. _Yet again this guy is kinda wiered……But his smile is so…so……cute._ It was at this moment that Prussia decided to do anything to make the other nation smile. _He desirves it. For all the crap he goes through……Kesesese! And I'm the only one awesome enough to do it!_ He then leaned against the wall, completely forgetting about his injury. Upon contact with the cold tile he jolted forward, a sharp sting emanating from his back. Canada saw this and quickly proceeded to clean the wound and wrap it up. As he passed the bandage over the Prussian's chest he felt the other shudder softly.

"A-are you okay? I-I didn't mean to hurt you…if I did."

"Eh?"

Prussia was glad that the blonde couldn't see his face. As he was sure there was a slight blush creeping up onto his face.

"I'm fine. Its…..just…uh….cold in here."

_Nice save_, he thought. Canada finished tending to the wound and looked at the other's shirt.

"Um, I don't think you an wear that. Its kinda bloody and it has a hole….I….I can sew it f-for you…I-if you want.."

The Prussian stared in surprise at the offer. He could just throw the shirt away, but the way Canada had just offered to fix it he couldn't say no. Not when he looked all shy and cute like that.

"Uh, sure. If its not a hassle or any thing."

"Okay."

Canada again smiled that smile that would make Prussia's stomach flutter nervously. Then a thought occurred to Canada.

"Um well since you can't were this anymore, I'll lend you my sweater so you don't get cold."

"What's wrong with me being shirtless? Am I not awesome enough to go without one?"

This time it was Canada's turn to blush nervously.

"N-no, that's not what I meant!"

"I'm just teasing you, Vögelchen."

"Vögelchen?"

"Yeah. It means 'little bird' in German."

Canada flushed at the nickname and looked down at the floor nervously and then proceeded to remove his sweatshirt. As he pulled it up over his head, his t-shirt rode up with it, revealing his pale white stomach. Prussia had to bite back a moan at the sight before him. Canada then handed him his red sweater shyly, looking down the whole time. Prussia took it and put it on, Canada's scent of warm maple syrup filled his senses. _He smells good… _Canada then replaced everything into the kit and put it away. As he was about to make is exit, he caught Prussia's eye and the other quickly said, "Oi! Where are you going? I didn't get to say thanks or anything. Well thanks for helping me out and…if anyone bothers you again, you come and tell me, okay Canada?"

Canada couldn't believe what he had heard. Not only did someone actually remember his name but had even offered their friendship to the forgotten country.

"O-okay. And thank you for saving me form the chair. To be honest no one has ever done that for me, let alone remember my name…"

Prussia frowned as he heard those words. _How could anyone forget someone exists? That was so unawsome. Especially when that person was so nice and adorable. Plus he smells like a breakfast I could only dream of, who wouldn't want him around 24/7? _

"Well the awesome me never forgets anyone! Kesesese! I got an idea! Why don't we hang out after this? That is if you don't have anything to do.."

Canada's face lit up and he eagerly replied, "O-of course! That sounds like fun!" He was so excited that someone, especially someone like Prussia, decided to be his friend and even invite him out. The two left the bathroom to return to the meeting room, where much of their surprise, everyone was quiet. As they entered, all eyes were on them. Prussia was still a little ticked at the pervious antics that had occurred earlier and angrily pulled out his seat and forcefully sat down. Germany looked concerned and whispered, "Bruder, are you okay?"

Prussia looked at his brother and said, "I'm fine West. I think Imma get outta here though. You know I hate these meetings. Is that okay?"

Germany was caught off guard by his older brother's subtlety and said, "Sure, bruder. We are almost done anyways."

With that Prussia left the meeting room quietly, well almost quietly. As he approached the door, he asked, "You wanna come with, Canada?"

Canada quickly got up and walked out and into the hallway, leaving Prussia holding the door. Prussia then turned back and glared one last time at France and Britain and slammed the door with all his strength. With that, his grin was once again on his face as he looked over at Canada, who was in shock at what had happened.

"So Vögelchen, what do ya want to do?"

Canada blushed once again at the name and looked up at the crimson eyed Prussian and happily smiled.

"Um…..well… the arcade is open and they just got that game that America is always talking about.."

"Oi! I know that one is called House of the Dead! Awesome game! I once stayed up playing it at Japan's house. We got through the first half but then he fell asleep and I finished it by myself. Kesesese! You'd think that a country who makes video games would be a hardcore gamer, but apparently Japan isn't one of them."

The two made their way to the parking lot. Then Prussia suddenly remembered something. He didn't have a car. Well, scratch that, he technically had a car, but wasn't allowed to drive on account that Prussia strongly believed that "the law isn't awesome enough for me" and almost always received tickets whenever keys were placed in his hands. Prussia looked at the other nervously, hoping that he would have brought his own car to the meeting. Canada, sensing the awkward air, turned to Prussia and quietly asked, "Um…Prussia you don't have a car, do you?"

Prussia turned to Canada with a smile that only be described as the same type of smile a small child would give their parents when they get caught taking cookies from the cookie jar. He just kept awkwardly smiling, and finally said, "Um……West has the keys….."

"Oh. Then we can take mine. I just got in back from the shop a little while ago. It needed new seats after Kumichi threw a temper tantrum and clawed my seats."

With that said Canada turned off the alarm on his car with the classic _beep beep. _Prussia was speechless as he stared at the Mazda Rx7 that was revealed as Canada's car. _Aren't those import cars from Japan? Like waaaaay expensive ones too. _Then Prussia asked, "Kumichi?"

"Oh yeah. He he. He is my pet polar bear."

Canada had a cheeky smile as he walked to his car, leaving Prussia to _WTF(0__o)_ by himself. _A polar bear as a pet? The only pet West would let me have is Gilbird, and even at that he still makes a fuss over the little guy._ Prussia reached the car and let himself into the passenger's seat. The leather felt cool around him as he buckled his seat beat (unwillingly because he felt like the car was trying to trap him inside forever. He never got used to feel of them.) and with that the car was put in reverse and headed toward their destination.

**So this is my first fanfic so I'm not sure if its good. =^w^= Please Read and Review, but you don't have to if you don't want to. =' w '= Reviews will lead to more chapters. **


	2. Zombies

**Sorry for the long wait~!!! =^w^= Gomen, gomen!! I also want to say thank you for all of those who reviewed!! I think I replied to everyone's messages, but if I didn't I apoloize!! My week has been amazingly sucky (bee sting, burned shark backpack, concusion) but you guys made it rock with your reviews! And now chapter 2! =^w^= I hope you all like~!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE WORDS THAT MAKE PRUSSIA LOVE CANADA~~~!!!! =' w '=**

**Oh and USxUK paring for those who love it!!! (I try to please, ja? =' w '=)**

**Chapter 2: Zombies**

As the two of them pulled into the parking lot, Prussia as already excited to kill some zombies. Just the word "zombie" made Prussia excited. (easily amused much? ^ ^) They both got out of the car and made their way inside.

The arcade was fairly empty since it was on a weekday and the only ones there were the school ditchers and the dearly dedicated gamers. Prussia quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He then ran over to a token machine and exchanged over 20 dollars worth of tokens.

"Um Prussia that's a lot of tokens…"

"Well duh. We are definitely going to beat the game!"

With out thinking, Prussia grabbed Canada's hand and headed over to the House of the Dead. Canada felt a flush of heat at the close contact and let himself be dragged away. At the machine, Prussia started jamming in tokens, while Canada thought about holding Prussia's hand. Why did he grab my hand? Does he like me? What if he does!? What do I do? Do I like him back? I can't play this game! I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I know you aim the gun at the screen. This is all happening too fast! Said blond began spacing out again and this time Prussia whispered in his ear, "Everything alright Little Bird?"

Canada instantly looked up at Prussia and looked into his crimson eyes. Maybe…Maybe I do too. He is to only one who even notices me and he saved me. I mean he held my hand too! Ahhh what do I do!?

"I-I'm fine. H-Hey Prussia.."

"Oi! About that you're my fiend. You can call me Gilbert."

Canada blushed at that. It was a given that when nations get close, they usually call each other by their human name. Should I ask him why he held my hand? Oh man I'm so confused.

"Okay then. You can call me Matthew. But Pr…...Gilbert I …I have a question.."

"Hmm?"

"I….I don't really know what I'm supposed to do in this game."

Gilbert started laughing and grabbed the first player gun. He handed Matthew the other one and said with a grin, "Watch and learn."

Prussia slipped in the last token and the game started. Matthew held the gun tightly and aimed it at the screen. Once the zombies appeared he started pulling the trigger around the screen.

"You wanna aim for the head and when it says reload shoot off screen."

Matthew did as he was told and together the two of them made it to the first boss. _This is easy really. I just hope I don't die too soon. _

"Okay his weak spot is his tongue so aim for it."Matthew giggled and said, "Okay. Hee hee his weak spot is his to tongue. Who came up with that?"

Prussia was mesmerized by Canada's laugh that he forgot about the game and was attacked by the oversized zombie.

"Gilbert watch out its gonna kick us!"

Gilbert's attention was brought back to the game, but a bit too late. The boss had kicked them and the "continue" option flashed across Matthew's side of the screen. Prussia lost one flame of life.

"Aww man I died! So not fair."

Canada pouted and put in more tokens and was once again in battle with the "zombified" giant. He looked over at Prussia's side of the screen and saw that he still had two out of three life flames. He's really good.

"Oi! Watch out here it comes!"Canada again concentrated on the screen and fired at the weak point. With both of them shooting at the monster, it came down in defeat.

"Kesesesese! We did it Vögelchen!""Hee Hee we did it together!"

Oh how Prussia loved his smile. It made his stomach flutter again and he could feel his cheeks flush with heat. Canada smiled and looked back at the screen and asked, "Ready?"

"Always. Lets hunt!"

Four hours passed by this way. The two of them taking on a world of evil and gore together. The duo battling their brainless foes and conquering the bosses. At last they came to the final boss. It was a long battle, but the two came out as the victors. Matthew was so happy that he hugged Prussia tightly saying, "We did it! Hee Hee! No more zombies!"

Gilbert blushed and fought his strong urge to kiss the other. So he settled for patting the younger boy's head. Canada smiled and leaned his head against Prussia's chest. _Omg what is this boy doing!? Does he not know how he's making me feel!? God I sound like a freaking school girl! But he feels so soft and he smells so good. And he's just so freaking…what's that word Japan uses to describe those fluffy character…moe. Yeah that it! He is so freaking moe_! Slowly Prussia returned the hug. Canada blushed at the realization of what they were doing. He was so embarrassed that he hid his face into Gilbert's chest, breathing in a scent that could only be described as…well… Prussia. The said man's head was spinning with thoughts of what to do. _Should I make a move? Should I not? I really want to but I think its too sudden and I don't want to ruin something that can be so good if I think just about seizing his vital regions. Heh, me actually taking it slow. What is this boy doing to me? I guess this is what that French bastard is always talking about. L'amore. _

It was a cold day, as the wind was fiercely blowing against Prussia. Germany had to comment on his older brother's poor choice of clothing.

"You should've worn a thicker jacket instead of that one. I told you it was going to cold."

Prussia looked down at his My chemical Romance sweater and scowled. "What's wrong with this one?" He jammed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie in an attempt to keep them warm, but the wind just blew right threw the thin fabric and further chilled his hands. Okay maybe I should listen to West more often. Fortunately for him, the meeting building was now only a few paces away. As the brothers ascended the stairs, Gilbert caught a glimpse of Alfred and Arthur arriving. The two usually arrived together which was not an unusual sight, but Prussia still sensed something was different about them.

He entered the building, rushing to his seat. _Oh I knew I watching that hockey game was a bad idea! Now I'm going to be late_! As Matthew found his seat, he found that he wasn't the only one running late. Arthur and Alfred seemed to be missing. That's strange the "Hero" being late? That just never happened. Just as the thought passed Matthew's mind, Prussia burst through the door, grinning to his chair. He had a smug look on his face as glanced over to Canada. The blond could already feel a slight blush form across his face, and quickly looked away. Germany decided to stat the meeting without England and America, and rather successfully lead a quiet, civilized meeting.

As the meeting came to a close, Alfred and Arthur came running into the meeting room.

"Don't worry the Hero is here! Lets start this meeting!"

A wave of silence followed the American's statement. Prussia began grinning again and had a mischievous glare in his eyes. Arthur face palmed at Alfred and took his seat.

"Oi! Eyebrows, why so quiet?" Prussia interrogated.

"That's not of your bloody business."

"Hmm. You are right, Whatever you and America do in the storage closet is none of my business." Prussia had a Cheshire grin and managed do dodge the angry English man diving for him. He then let England fall to the floor face first and sat on his back.

"Eyebrows, you really suck at assaulting someone. You are getting old."

America snapped out of his usual aloofness and instantly at Arthur's side. He grabbed Gilbert by the shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't you ever touch Arthur again!" He growled, furry in his eyes. He then decided not to let Prussia off so easy and attempted a punch. A soon as he fired his fast, Gilbert ducked and Alfred ended up punching the wall. Prussia then went on the offensive and retaliated with a punch of his own when someone shouted, "No!" from across the room.

Upon hearing the command Prussia instantly stopped and looked across the table. Matthew had stood up and was glaring at his brother angrily. He then looked at Prussia with a sad look in his face, apologizing without words. Gilbert felt a twinge of guilt in his chest as he looked at the blonde's face. He then looked back at America angrily and then to the fallen Arthur. He then suddenly left the room, letting the door close quietly behind him.

Where, where is he going? Canada wondered as the Prussian left. He then felt suddenly guilty for stopping the fight. Prussia had every right to hit Alfred, but he couldn't let him hurt his brother, even if he did deserve it. Canada moved to the other side of the room and stood by Alfred.

"Hey little bro. Tha-"

His words were cut short by a sharp slap to his face. Everyone was in shock to see that someone had slopped the self acclaimed "Hero". Matthew glared angrily at his brother before realizing what he had done. Why…why do I feel so angry with him…Then he knew at once why he was so angry. Gilbert. His brother had hurt Gilbert, who has already hurt from the day before with that evil chair. _Why do I feel this way for him? Maybe I like him?_ As the thought cleared his mind he ran out of the room in search of the silverret.


	3. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Sorry it takes so long to update! I'm writting as fast as I can! __ Here's chapter 3 hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!!!**

**Warning: Bad words used here lol**

**Chapter 3. I Won't Say That I'm In Love**

Prussia had gotten as far as the parking lot when he realized two things: 1.) The image of Canada's sad face wouldn't leave his mind 2.) He couldn't leave without West. Sighing to himself, he sat in the shade of an oak tree, the wind playfully brushing over him. It was such a nice day, too nice to be indoors anyways. Maybe it's a good idea he had left the chaos of the meeting. His thoughts were distracted by a loud chirp from his head, and he instantly reached for his little yellow "combat chick". He stroked it softy, earning a content "coo" from his feathered companion. Gilbert smiled at the sound and scooped up the bird from his head and held it in his hand.

"You are so damn cute Gilbird. I am so awesome for keeping you," he teased he little bird, and Gilbird chirped happily in his hand. Just the sight of the little chick always made Prussia happy. Not that he would ever let anyone know his real thoughts on his tiny companion.

Canada had just gotten outside when he saw Prussia sitting in the grass holding his prized "Gilbird" in his hand. He stopped and watched the other act completely out of character. When most people think of Prussia they think of the prankster, the sarcastic one, the fierce empire who conquered everything around him with out mercy. But here, here he showed a different side of him. Here he was warm and caring, even gentle. Just watching the silverret made the blonde's heart melt. Looking at the Prussian act this way made him want to sit there with him and share this moment with him. The way Gilbert looked at Gilbird, so loving and kind, he wanted Gilbert to look at him at way too. And that's when it hit him. He knew at that moment, the answer to what he had previously thought of before in the meeting room. It was as simple as three words: He liked Gilbert.

Matthew watched the scene a bit longer and then finally decided to approach Prussia.

"Uh, um, excuse me, Gilbert? I-I'm sorry for i-interrupting you…A-are you o-okay?"

Prussia looked from Gilbird to Canada and found how cute they would look together. Without any warning he took Gilbird and placed him in Canada's hands. The tiny bird let out a happy chirp and looked at Matthew in awe. Matthew couldn't help but melt at the site of the tiny chick and he brought up Gilbird to his cheek and softly rubbed him against his cheek.

Gilbert just watched the site unfold before him, and all he could think of was _too cute_. He watched the timid blonde cuddle Gilbird and pet him. Then he watched as Matthew gave Gilbird a small kiss on his head, before returning him to Prussia.

"He is so cute! I wish Kumanada would at like that. He is almost always getting into trouble."

Prussia gave Canada a hurt look and then finally a pout. _Kumanada? I thought he said it was Kumichi…. Wait a second!!!_

"Why does Gilbird get a kiss and not me? Am I not awesome enough to get one too?"

Matthew was caught off guard at this statement and blushed madly. He couldn't believe what he had heard. _Gilbert wants me to…_

He looked up at Prussia and thought about the scene in the meeting room and how his brother had hurt him, he thought about the fun time they had playing at the arcade, and finally the whole incident with the chair. _I do owe Gilbert a lot, maybe this won't be so bad, besides, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to…_

Prussia was starting to feel worried about the blonde's response. _Did I just screw up in epic proportions? What if he doesn't feel they same way I do? But I know he is always looking at me and blushing at me for a reason. Am I really that clueless at love as everyone says I am? Dear Fritz, if you are watching me right now, please, please, please don't make me look like a fool in front of Matthew. _

Prussia's thoughts were interrupted by soft lips pushing up against his own. His head started spinning from the contact and all too soon it was over. Matthew had pulled away, blushing hard and avoiding eye contact with the Prussian. Gilbert looked over at the small blond, a questioning look in his face.

"What's wrong Vögelchen? It looks like Gilbird grew three sizes and morphed into a pancake monster?"

Said blond quickly whipped his head around to face the silverret. He gathered all of his courage to say his next few words. If he didn't say it now, he knew he would never have the courage or the chance to say it again.

"Gilbert, I…I…..Gilbert…I like you." He shut his eyes tightly and looked away. All it took was a few words that made him feel like it was the end of the world, his world with Gilbert. What if Gilbert began to hate him for it? What if he never wanted to speak to him again? Or worse, what if he never saw Gilbert again? Canada's small frame built up with emotion, and all at once he couldn't hold it in. Silent tears streamed down his face.

Gilbert was silent as he watched the blond, and when he suddenly saw him start to cry, it was too much. He felt his heart heave painfully and after setting Gilbird down softly in the grass, he was at Matthew's side, pulling him into a securing hug and brushing the falling tears away with his thumb. Matthew looked up at him with eyes, brimming with tears, and Prussia couldn't help himself when he took Matthew's lips with his own.

The kiss was soft and sweet. When they pulled away all they could do was stare at the other before going into a more passionate kiss. For a third time they were at each other's lips and Gilbert planned on getting some action. He licked the younger's lips softly, seeking entrance and instantly getting access. He rolled his tongue over the Canadian's, earning a small moan from the other and began exploring the rest of his new territory.

It seemed like forever when they finally parted for air, both pulling away and panting for air. Prussia looked into Canada's eyes, to make sure there were no more tears. Said Canadian put his head on Prussia's chest and looked into the crimson eyes above him. For once he was happy. After years of being alone and forgotten, someone wanted to be here with him. Someone actually remembered him. For once he finally found someone he liked. Gilbert embraced Matthew into a warm hug and began to stroke his blond hair.

They were like this for quite a while until the meeting ended. Gilbird chirped frantically in warning, but in the position they were in now, Prussia's only option was to throw Canada off him, which he was not about to do. Besides he had nothing to fear. Even though he may not have a nation anymore, he was still a force to be reckoned with. Years of battle don't suddenly vanish, just because you do.

Footsteps could be heard at the front of the building. Gilbert silently counted the seconds it would take before someone would freak (Alfred) and he would have to kick some ass.

"What in the hell is going on here!? Let go of my brother you evil fiend!"

Prussia sighed and relaxed his hold on Matthew, as the said blond jumped at the sound of his brother's voice. Canada looked up at his albino companion and then at Alfred. _Great, want a perfect way to ruin my time with Gilbert. Damn you Alfred…_

"I said let go of my brother you albino bastard!"By this time Prussia was royally ticked, and it was going to make a miracle to stop him from beating America's head in. He looked down at Matthew and nodded form him to get up. As they both got up, Gilbert decided to piss off America further, and slipped both of his hands into Canada's back pockets. He then rested his head on Matthew's shoulder and asked Alfred innocently, "That better for ya Alfred?" Canada could only laugh as he watched his brother turn red with furry.

"You son of a fatherless bitch!" Alfred ran over to them and Prussia decided to ditch Matthew's well shaped ass, and take on this loud mouth who was really getting on his nerves. Canada thought about stopping the fight, but then he remembered that Alfred had attacked him first, so he decided against it. He supposed he could be Gilbert's back up if Arthur decided to join the fight. Although he wasn't a good fighter himself, he was pretty strong. Years of hockey had toughened him up, and in all honesty, it didn't take much to beat up England. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the shouting and cursing in front of him.

"Well just what you obese pile of shit, we like each other, so why don't you get the fuck outta here and eat yourself to sleep!"

"I would but your mom beat me to it!"

"You dumbshit I don't have a mom, and neither do you! You are so fucking dumb!"

"Well at least I can stand here and fight and not run away like a sissy girl!"

"I didn't run away! I just wanted to get out of there before I did something to piss off Mattie!"

"Don't call him Mattie! It's Matthew to you!"

"Fuck you! I can call him whatever I want!"

"You don't have that right! You don't even have your own country, let alone the power to call my brother whatever you please!"

At this remark, Prussia instantly felt his blood boil. _The nerve, how could he even say something like that? I'm so gonna kick his fat ass._

"ALFRED YOU SUCK! KICK HIS ASS GILBERT!"

Prussia looked over at Canada who had just shouted for once in is life. That was all the encouragement he needed. He glared at Alfred, a murderous grin on his face as he walked towards him.


	4. Pretender

**Yay so after having another horrible week ( I was very sick.. :[ ) I finally got my Akito-Agito cosplay! *Happy Dance =^w^=* Yes I am going to wear it to school! XD So yes sorry for the delay in chapters, writting as fast as I can! I also would like to apologive cuz this is a short chapter, but I promise it will be the shortest one I write, its just that I was sick and I wanted a new chapter out for you guys. ;__; I'm sorry. But I made this one a bit smutty for you guys~! Next chapter will be smexy, just fair warning in advanced~! 3**

**OH AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK A FEW FOR THEIR AWSOME REVIEWS!**

_**Maplepaw**_  
_**Mayurei13**_  
_**A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian**_

**_"ALL YOU READERS ROCK AND YOUR REVIEWS ARE AWESOME JUST LIKE ME~!" ~Prussia The Awesome_**

**_"Th-thank you very much and I hope you keep reading!" ~Canada The Maple ---Prussia put that lol_**

**And without further ado, Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4. Pretender**

Alfred was frozen in fear at the madman approaching him. He had heard the bone chilling tales of the country of Prussia, conquering the lands around him ruthlessly. Countless countries had lost their vital regions, and frankly right now, Alfred wanted to keep his Florida. But he was not about to chicken out, no, he had to keep this insane man away from his brother

Gilbird chirped at Matthew's feet, apparently wanting to be picked up and not forgotten on the floor where he could be squished if the fight really got out of hand. Matthew picked him up and put the small bird on his shoulder. _Oh I hope Prussia will be alright. Alfred gets what he deserves, hurting Gilbert, barging in on my moment with Gilbert, and now acting like….well...acting like an ass. _

Prussia stood before the twin, really, really angry. "Don't you ever talk about my dissolution like that. You don't even know what kind of pain that is!"

Before Alfred answer back, Prussia had landed a hard punch to his jaw. America stumbled backwards but quickly regained his footing, but all too soon another punch was landed in his chest, the wind being knocked out of him. _He's pretty strong for being so skinny_. By this time Alfred was disorientated by all the damage he was now taking. After another round of punches and a few well placed kicks, he had fallen down, bloody and hurt. To Gilbert, this beating had just begun.

"You that you're so tough Mr. Hero, but who's gonna save you?" Prussia began kicking the fallen body with renewed spite.

By this time everyone from the meeting had reached outside and ran towards the scene. Arthur and Ludwig the first ones at the scene.

"Bruder, what do you think you are doing! Stop this at once!"

Prussia was too far gone in his intent to even hear anyone. He began to laugh hysterically at the cries of pain raising from America. The poor boy never stood a chance.

"Do you feel that? This pain is nothing compared to having your land ripped away from you. Feeling your very being ripped apart from the inside, and you can't do anything about it. And then adding insult to injury by throwing me at that insane man. Do you know what I endured behind that wall? To say I escaped hell would be sugar coating things Alfred. And you are telling me I didn't have any rights to do what I want?"

Before another kick could be landed, Germany had grabbed his brother and pulled him away. Arthur was instantly at Alfred's side. All Alfred could do was cry in pain. Heroes don't cry, but after this assault by Prussia, it would make even Ivan shed a few tears.

Prussia could feel his anger slowly smolder away as he brother restrained him. He was coming back to his senses, and now he even feel a little bad, but to say he had completely forgave America was an understatement. Arthur was angry, and ran towards Gilbert.

Gilbird fluttered past the running English man and rested in Feliciano's hair.

Just as England was about to hit Gilbert, he was pushed away. Canada had pushed England a little ways and stood in front of Prussia. He shook his head and said quietly, "Alfred deserved it."

Everyone gasped at the twin's reaction. He would have stood up for his own brother any other time. He would have even taken the punches for his brother, but in this case his brother deserved it. He had gone too far when he had brought up the dissolution. It was something everyone knew that it was painful for the silverret. Just why Alfred decided to go down that road was his own doing, and yes, he deserved what he got. Canada grabbed Prussia's hand and quickly pulled him away from Ludwig. Gilbird flew into his usual nest of hair as he saw the two leaving. Matthew led them to his car and they both got in.

For the first time in a long time, the car's wheels spun as it peeled out of the parking lot.

Canada didn't know where he was going but he knew he wanted to get far away as possible. He didn't even realize the car hitting 95 on the highway. Gilbert, on the other hand was rather afraid of the blonde's reaction. _Is he mad at me? I hope he isn't. I do feel kinda bad now that its over….Oh but that dick had it coming to him. Where are we going and WHY ARE GOING TO HIT THAT TRUCK!_

Gilbert could feel his heart beat stop as the car swerved dangerously as it narrowly missed hitting a slow moving semi Gilbert wanted to say something, but decided against it as it may lead to a fight, or worse, a breakup. The car then pulled off onto the off-ramp and into the busy streets. The Canadian slowed the speed on the car and continued their journey.

Before they knew it, they were pulling up to an apartment complex in the middle of the city. The car was parked in the large parking garage, and Canada quietly unbuckled his seat belt. Gilbert did the same and cautiously approached the other.

"I….I'm sorry I hurt your brother. Even though he was being an ass hat, I shouldn't have done that….." Gilbert was worried that Canada was going to start yelling at him then and there, but was surprised when the said Canadian ran and hugged him tightly.

"I-I'm sorry he said that. He shouldn't have said that. I-I'm sorry." The younger sobbed against Gilbert' chest, and clutched at his shirt. Gilbert, again, felt bad at the sight of the other crying and wrapped his arms around the Canadian. He then found his lips and passionately kissed the Canadian.

Matthew moaned into the kiss, feeling his face flush as the silverret pushed his tongue into his mouth. Matthew put his arms around the Prussian's neck and drove his fingers through the soft, pale locks. It was then Gilbert's turn to moan. After a few more seconds, both of their bodies demanded air, and they reluctantly parted for air. Panting, they both noticed a gleam in the other's eyes that was anything but innocent. Canada grabbed Prussia's hand and pulled him to the garage elevator. Once inside, another round of sloppy kisses and loving was shared, and all too soon they reached the ground level. The doors opened and once again Matthew directed them into the apartment complex.

Gilbert was beginning to really like elevators. As another make out session was shared. They were headed for the 10th floor and they had about 4 minutes to themselves. As they made out, Prussia pinned the other to the wall of the elevator and harshly ground against him. Canada moaned loud at the feeling of Prussia's hard length, and ground back. They hardly realized that they had already reached their floor and the doors were open.

An old lady of around 65 was watching the to men make out, a wrinkly smile on her face. When the two felt eyes on them they awkwardly stopped. The tree just stood there looking at one another awkwardly and when both couldn't suppress their lust anymore, they stepped out of the elevator and began making out again. The old lady smiled as the doors closed and headed for the lobby.

They continued their haphazard way of traveling until Canada stopped them before a room door. Hastily he pulled out a key and barged in the door. Once inside, Prussia slammed the door and pushed Canada to the floor, instantly topping him.


	5. Bakunyumorion

Chapter 5: Bakunyumorion

As they both rolled on the floor, there was a loud knock on the door. They chose to ignore it, but when the knocking became persistent, Canada had no choice to open the door. The moment the door was slightly cracked, Canada was tackled, for a second time that day, by his twin. _Oh great, America. Go Alfred and your cock-blocking skills_, Gilbert though. _Wait, why is he here and why is he on my Mattie!_

Alfred hugged his brother. "I'm sorry Mattie, I'm sorry! I just didn't want you to get hurt by that evil non-nation!"

At this, the Prussian cast a glare towards Alfred's direction. Alfred suddenly froze at the sight of the other. The two just stared, an awkward silence shared between the two of them. It was Canada who decided to break the ice.

"S-so Alfred, are you okay?" The periwinkle eyed brother gave his twin a once over to assess the damage done. The American had Band-Aids strewn across his face. He looked like he was dragged by a car in his current condition. The said man, pushed his crushed glasses up and looked at his brother.

"I…I'll be okay. Arthur is waiting in the car for me, so I better get going." He then made a motion to leave but was stopped by a sudden voice.

"I…..I'll pay for those."

Alfred turned white as Prussia's voice filled the quite air. Alfred then looked at Gilbert, unbelieving what he had heard. He didn't want to get on his bad side again, so he added a shaky "O-oh….o-okay." as he left the room.

Canada looked over at Prussia and saw that he wore a burdened look.

"What's wrong Gilbert?"

Prussia looked into Canada's eyes and said, "N-nothing. I think I should be getting home soon." It was getting late and Canada didn't want Gilbert in trouble with Ludwig, so together they both made their way to the car and then to Germany's house.

Meanwhile, Arthur and Alfred were over at Alfred's house, Arthur tending his lover's wounds.

"That bloody Prussian is gonna pay for what he did to you." Arthur began wiping a cut above Alfred's eye with alcohol, earning a pained hiss form the other.

"Ya know, you could at least be a little more gentle Iggy. That shit burns."

"Well it's the only way its gonna get clean and not infected you bloody git." Arthur narrowed his eyes and added more alcohol, just for pain.

"Ahhh! Dammit you did that on purpose!"

Arthur then took Alfred's lips to his own, silencing the loud American. It hurt him to see his love hurting so much and he supposed this time he could be a little nice. He licked the others lips, seeking entrance to other. America eagerly opened for the other, and both moaned as England entered the moist cavern.

While England was busy with his mouth, America pushed the two of them to the door of the bathroom. Arthur grunted as the door knob poked his back, and Alfred reached behind the other and opened the door. The two of them went stumbling into the hall, still lip locked. Alfred again pushed Arthur against the wall, grinding into him, wanting more friction between them. Arthur moaned at the action, obviously wanting more of the now hard American. He flipped them, so how Alfred was pinned and slid his hand against the other's length teasingly.

Alfred dragged Arthur to his bedroom, all along the way shedding their clothes. By the time the bed was reached, they were both declutched and now in the middle of a hard, sloppy kiss. Sweat was starting to form on their bodies, making their friction slick and more desirable. The two had to break their feverent kiss, both gasping for air and looking at one another with desperate lust.

Alfred was the first to move, licking and nipping his way down Arthur's body. He stopped at his chest, rubbing one of the nipples, and working the other with his mouth.

"Ahhh, A-Alfred" Arthur moaned and ran his fingers through the golden locks, encouraging his lover for more. The other continued his trail downwards, butterfly kisses and soft caresses were placed on England's body. When he reached Arthur's hips, he bit harshly, leaving a love mark on the pale skin.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he then looked at the fully hardened Arthur and took him into his mouth.

"Ahh, oh, Alfred…Ahhh."

Alfred sucked him down to the base. Arthur gasped at the feeing of being in the other's warm, moist mouth. Alfred then began to bob his head slowly as he sucked off the English man.

"Mmmm…Ahhh, Al-Alfre-"

He gasped as the other began to hum, sending vibrations into his sensitive skin. He then ran hi fingers through the others hair as to encourage the current action. Alfred began to pick up his place, and soon had the man under him writing in lust.

As soon as he felt that this partner was close to release he stopped and removed his mouth.

"Y-Y' bloody git! W-why did you stop?" Arthur was clearly upset and disappointed. He was panting hard and gasped in shock as a slim finger was placed inside him. His eyes widened and a silky moan escaped him when that finger hit a certain spot inside him. He looked at Alfred, lust and want clearly in his eyes. Alfred grinned and added a second finger, throughly stretching the other.

"Damn it, stop teasing me and get it over with damn American!"

Over at Germany's house, Prussia was just closing the front door, when a small Italian whirlwind came to him and attacked him in a hug.

"Hi, GilGil! Welcome home! Dinner is almost ready! Doitsu Doitsu! GilGil has returned!"Italy then returned to the kitchen where he had left his German counter part. He promptly then hugged the other's waist, earning a nervous blush and a light scold from the other. Ludwig then turned to see his brother walk in.

"Hallo bruder. Ist everything okay? We were worried about you."

Gilbert looked down in guilt. He didn't want to talk about the days events. He heard his bother walk over, and a gentle hand was placed on his back.

"Well dinner ist ready. Hope you're in the mood for pasta."

Germany made a motion with his eyes in the direction of the Italian who was currently serving 3 troughs of pasta. Prussia began laughing at his brother's soft spot for Feliciano. Germany again turned a little shade of red when he realized what his brother was laughing about and walked over to the fridge to get out some drinks.

"So Gilbert what did you and whats-his-name do after you left?"

At the slight mention of the Canadian, Gilbert felt butterflies in his stomach. _My God, what is wrong with me? I am so turning into a freaken chick…_

"_I was with Canada, and his name is Matthew. And we just…drove around until we both cooled off and…he brought me home."_

_Ludwig quirked an eyebrow at the pauses but thought it was best to not question his brother. Feliciano then placed the heaps of food on the table, and seated himself next to Ludwig. Germany looked over at the goofy smiled person next to him and sighed with a smile. Prussia saw this and gave a mischievous smile._

"_Awww West, I love you so much why don't you give me a kiss?"_

_The albino then puckered his lips and made kissing sounds as an embarrassed Ludwig looked away, hand on his head. Feliciano was puzzled and then said, "Oooh can Ita give Doitsu a kiss?"_

_Gilbert busted out laughing and Ludwig was frozen with embarrassment. The Italian saw nothing wrong with his question and decided to do as he wished. He leaned over and gave the blue-eyed German a light kiss on the cheek, with a small 'chu' sound. By this time Germany was blushing like mad and Prussia was in tears with laughter. _

"_Bruder, eat your dinner."_

"_Yes Mommy I'll eat all my food."_

_He then grinned and began to dig into the chicken penne before him._


	6. Bell The Cat

Chapter: 6 Bell The Cat

The next morning Gilbert woke up to the smell of a wonderful breakfast. This was a dead give a way that the Italian had spent the night and his younger brother was going to be in a good mood. He untangled himself from his blankets and put on some clothes he found laying in his closet. The then made his way down to the kitchen, yawning as he did so.

"Good morning West, Italia."

"Ah you are finally awake GilGil. I thought I was going to have to send in Doitsu to get you up in time for breakfast." The small Italian beamed as he stirred the food over the stove. Gilbert watched for a bit, but soon grew bored and sat at the table. Behind him, Germany could be heard coming into the room, neatly dressed and groomed.

"West why do you always gotta dress like a stiff?"

"Good morning to you too bruder." He turned to see the Italian cooking at the stove and gave a slight smile.

"Awww does West like Italia?" He grinned like a Cheshire cat as Germany looked over slightly flustered.

"Bruder you don't know what you are talking about. Just be quiet and sit there." He then gave the other a look that clearly said 'shut up or I'll throw away your beer'. Gilbert instantly became silent and gave into pouting at the table.

Italy began serving the food, and as he made his way to the table slipped and fell. Or at least he would have fallen if Ludwig hadn't caught him. That then gave way to the current awkward situation, Ludwig gripping the other by the waist and the other in shock. Gilbert began laughing so hard he fell off his chair and as rolling on the floor in laughter. Germany made sure that Italy had regained his footing before letting go and walking over to the Prussian on the floor. He gave him a long, annoyed look, before Prussia had stopped and sat up. He then decided to leave the two alone, for he had a hunch that his next little tease would earn him a good smack.

"Okay I'm going now by guys." He quickly got up and walked out. Aww man I hadn't even eaten yet.. He let his head hang as he walked out into the street. He yawned and began thinking of where he could snake is way into a free breakfast when a thought came to him. I wonder what Matthew is up to. E then began walking towards the direction of his house. Sure is was a long walk, but the Prussia didn't mind. It would be well worth it to get free food.

He was on his merry way when a huge white dog caught his eye. It was walking a few feet in front of him, sniffing about. Gilbert got closer and noticed that the animal had the most strangest ears for a dog. He watched it a while longer before realizing it wasn't a dog but a bear. The hell who the hell has a freaken polar bear as a pet? A sudden shock hit his as he remembered Canada saying that he had a pet polar bear. He walked over to the bear and picked it up. I wonder how he got so far from home….

"Oi Gilbird, are ya awake my little buddy?"

A happy chirp was then heard as the little yellow bird flew to his shoulder.

"Okay Gilbird show me your Awesomeness by flying around to see if you see Canada-" Gilbird flew off as Prussia was interrupted by a quiet "Who?" from the bear. He looked down and the bear seemed puzzled. "Canada…your owner."

"Who?"

"Canada."

"Who?"

"Ca-na-da."

"Who?"

"Canada your owner."

"….Who?"

"Matthew Williams, your owner."

"Who?'

Prussia was annoyed by the bear and gave up. As he looked up he noticed much time had passed while he was fighting with the bear. He looked around and saw no sign of Gilbird. Aww come on, you can do it little buddy….

Just then loud chirps could be heard and a periwinkle eyed blond came into view. Gilbird then nestled himself into his usual roost as Canada came panting up to Gilbert.

"I was trying to find Kanoodle when Gilbird flew up to me. He smeed in distress so I followed him here. Ah, you found Kimiru. Thank you Gilbert."

Prussia was quite for a few minutes. Okay clearly Matthew couldn't remember his pet's name and the pet couldn't remember his. He chuckled as he handed over the lost pet.

"I was walking when I saw him. I remembered that you had said something about your polar bear and I figured you couldn't be too far away. So I sent Gilbird to find you."

He reached up to pet the panting little bird on his head, a soft 'coo' coming from his head. He smiled and continue to pet him as a loud growl came from his stomach…Rrrrrrrrrr~

Gilbert sighed as he was reminded that he didn't have breakfast.

"You haven't eaten have you? If you want I can cook you some food. It'll be my way of showing thanks for finding Kumanuma."

Gilbert couldn't say no if it was a way of thanks.

"Okay, sure."He then looked at the bear and asked, "What is your name?"

The bear look puzzled for a moment before saying quietly, "Kumajaro….."

Canada looked down in surprise. His bear never said anything more than the usual 'who?'

"Well its nice to meet you Kuma. My name is Gilbert. Gil-bert. And that is Ca-na-da, your owner."

The bear looked around and began sniffing Matthew's shirt.

"He's a lost cause Gilbert. He can't remember much." Canada sighed as they began walking to his house.

"THE AWESOME ME WILL NOT LOSE TO A BEAR! I SHALL TRAINE HIM AWESOMELY TO REMEMBER SO HE CAN BE AMLOST AS AWESOME AS ME AND GILBIRD!" Prussia was fired up to say the least. Canada smiled and nuzzled his bear. It made him happy to see the Prussian so fired up about something. They walked as Prussia explained in detail what he would teach Kumajaro be "Totally Awesome and Worthy of My Awesome Ways."

By the time Gilbert was done rambling about his plan, they were already close to the apartment. They walked up to the door and Gilbert opened the door for Canada.

"Ah, oh thank you Gilbert," the quiet Canadian said as he walked on in with his bear in tow.

"Of course the Awesome me wouldn't let you try to open a door when your hands are full. Say, how did you loose Kuma anyways?"

Canada looked up and smiled slightly. "Well you see we were taking our morning walk and I wanted to get some coffee, so I told him to wait for me outside while I got a quick coffee. I don't like use a leash because it makes me sad to see animals tied up. So I had just gone in and when I turned to check on him he was already running down the street chasing the fish truck. But thank you Gilbert. Thank you very much for finding Kumaji…I mean Kumajaro."

The blond smiled as he unlocked his apartment door, and placed Kumajaro on the floor. The said bear then walked into the living room and plopped down on a cushion. The two watched him before Prussia's stomach gave another demand for food.

"Ah, I should get started on breakfast. Are pancakes okay with you?"

"Sure."

Matthew made his way to the kitchen to begin making breakfast while Gilbert sat at the table and watched. He soon became fascinated by the blonde when he observed the pancake making process. He could tell the other was dedicated in this area for he made his mix from scratch and not from a box. As soon as the first pancake hit the pan, a wonderful aroma filled the room. The smell of fresh pancakes was too much for his stomach as it let put another impatient squeal. Matthew giggled.

"I'm almost done, okay?"

Prussia, who was practically drooling on the table, gave a nod and watched the fluffy cakes like a hawk. Finally the food was ready and Canada approached the table with two large stacks of pancakes and a think golden syrup. As Gilbert poured it on he found that the substance was much thicker to the one West bought. The other caught this and smiled.

"That syrup is straight from home. You can't find that stuff here. I bet you've never had anything quiet like it."

Prussia then took a small bite of the fluffy pancakes drizzles in the sweet golden liquid. As he stuffed it into his mouth he could instantly taste a huge difference. These pancakes were think and big, and the syrup, oh Gott was the syrup good. He then tore into the rest of his stack. Matthew smiled as he ate his pancakes in a more civil way. By the time he was on his second, Prussia had finished all four of his pancakes and was leaning back, a content look on his face.

"Well thank you for the pancakes Matthew. They were very gut." Gilbird chirped happily to voice his opinion on the food as well. Matthew smiled and offered Gilbert one of his pancakes, which Gilbert was more than willing to eat.

Once they were both done, the plates were sent to the sink and Prussia headed for the door.

"You're leaving already?"

"Ja. I need to get Alfred his glasses. Know where I can go get some?"

Matthew nodded and beamed.

"I'll go with you."

**xXx**

**Well sorry for the late updates I've had writers block, Okay I'm also busy with Gaia ATM cuz I' working to get a gut gift for my TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY AWESOME FRIEND! 8D So ja I've been busy, but I promise the nest chapter ist already under construction so it shouldn't take too long. YOU GUYS ROCK FOR THE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS! I'LL TRY TO FIT IN ALL OR YOUR REQUESTS TOO! DANKE~! =^ ^=**


	7. Once Upon Your Dead Body

Ch.7. Once Upon Your Dead Body

Prussia and Canada ended up going to Lens Crafters to see if they could find glasses similar to the ones Alfred owned. On they way something finally occurred to Canada.

"Oh my God, Gilbert I just remembered that Alfred's glasses aren't normal ones!"

"Hmm? What do ya mean not normal? His he like super blind or something?"

"No, his glasses are the state of Texas. I don't think we can just get him a new pair. We need to find Alfred and get those exact ones repaired."

Gilbert sighed. He really didn't want to see Alfred at the moment. He didn't want that awkward air between them so early in the morning. He settled for pouting and nodding.

They arrived at Alfred's apartment and Prussia reluctantly got out of the car. He followed Canada to the door, deciding to keep silent for the rest of the visit if possible.

Matthew meekly knocked on the door, and although the knock was soft, it was still answered day an opening door.

"Hey bro! What's up?" Alfred was beaming at his brother, but when his eyes fell on Prussia, his smile faltered a bit.

"Um Alfred do you think we could have your glasses? Gilbert wanted to get them fixed."

Alfred looked around and left the doorway, retrieving the broken glasses. Matthew and Gilbert were left waiting at the door. Fro inside they could hear Alfred shuffling around.

"Hey Artie, have you seen my glasses?"

There was a long pause and more shuffling sounds.

"Hey Artie-"

"Ya bloody git quit shouting. I'm trying to sleep here. In case you didn't remember I was on bottom. Now shut up and look for the damned things else where. You probably dropped them in the bathroom."

That was too much for the by standers at the door to hear. Canada stood there with a petrified look while Prussia began laughing, holding the wall for support.

"THE BLOODY HELL! ALFRED IS THERE SOMEONE AT THE DOOR?"

There was stomping now and an irate British man appeared in the door way.

"M-Matthew what are you doing here-"

He then saw the Prussian trying to stifle his laughs and then shot him a nasty look. Gilbert saw this an stopped laughing. Alfred then appeared in the door way this his smashed glasses in hand.

"Here. Take good care of these glasses."

He handed them to his brother, who was still looking like he had just swallowed a grenade, and shut the door. The two stood in the hallway for a few seconds before turning and leaving. Neither of them spoke a word until they got in the car.

"Oi, Vögelchen are you okay? You look a little pale."

Matthew turned to look at his companion and then looked down that the glasses he still had in his hand.

"Did I just hear and see what I think I saw?"

He then just stared for a long moment at the glasses.

"Uh, ja I think ya did. Maybe I should drive."

Gilbert was only joking until the keys to the car where thrown at him and Matthew got out of the car.

"Uh, you can't be serious. You want me to drive?"

"Yes I do. I don't think I should be driving right now."

They switched places and once Prussia got in the driver's seat he felt nervous. Canada saw this and gave him a questioning look.

"You can't drive?"

Gilbert then recomposed himself and gave a cocky grin.

"Like hell I can drive."

The car was then thrown into reverse and their trip, or rather adventure to repair the glasses began.

/\\

Once the car came to a complete stop at last Canada pretty much threw himself out of the car before Gilbert could change his mind about the parking spot. Gilbert then looked at the blonde and felt a bit worried. Maybe his driving was really bad.

"You…can...not drive…ever...or at least until you learn…how to stay in a lane in a constant speed for more than 5 seconds."

It wasn't that Gilbert sped, oh that wouldn't have3 bothered the Canadian, it was that sometimes he drove too slow and it seemed the other was color blind for the lines on the road. Not only that but certainly sidewalks were not a safe place to drive. He sure hoped that the police where not searching for his car at the moment.

"Ah I told you I was bad at driving," Prussia said rubbing his head nervously.

"WHEN! WHEN DID OU EVEY SAY 'HEY MATTHEW I THINK I COULD POSSIABL KILL US BOTH IF YOU HAND ME THE KEYS.' I NEVER HEARED YOU MENTION 'I DON'T STOP AT RED LIGHTS AND I DON'T STOP FOR OLD PEOPLE."

"Hey I think that elderly couple has a chance. I just clipped them, see? Not even a scratch on the hood."

Canada stared at the Prussia, seeing that maybe his brother was right in saying that the other had long since lost his marbles. He then began to walk inside the building with a sorry looking albino behind him.

Inside, Matthew tried to act like he hadn't seen his life flash before his eyes 5 times in the past 20 minutes. A young girl walked up to him and asked, "Hello sir. How can I help you today?"

"Hello. I was wondering if I could get these glasses fixed for my brother."

The girl gave a questioning look to the demolished glasses but smiled back at him.

"Sure. It might take a few hours to fix them. Can I have your brother's name?"

The girl then stepped to a computer and began to search for the prescription of the lenses needed. Once she was done, she took the glasses and began walking to the back of the store.

"I think I can have these glasses back in about two hours. You can leave and come back for them later if you don't feel like waiting."

The girl began giggling and Matthew turned to see what she was laughing at when he saw Prussia walking towards them with red Kayane West shades on. Canada instantly face palmed and thanked the girl, who laughed all the way to the back.

"Can you believe people pay 30 bucks for these things? They don't even have a lens in them and they are made out of plastic."

Canada stared at Gilbert and laughed.

"Okay Gilbert put those back and lets go. We have two hours to kill."

He then stopped laughing as Prussia paid for the glasses and left the store wearing them. Oh yes he certainly did question the other's sanity at this point. He then gave himself a small smile as he found this was one of the qualities he liked about the other, the ability to be himself and not care what others thought of him. Canada then slowed down and let the other catch up to him. Gilbert felt a little better when the other allowed him to catch up with him.

"Hey Vögelchen, I'm sorry about the ride over here. I...I don't mean to scare you."

The other smiled and clung to his arm, making Gilbert's heart flutter.

"Its okay. I know you have your own, 'Awesome Way' of doing things."

Matthew then realized that he was holding the other's arm but he didn't pull away because he didn't want to make it look like the other repulsed him. Actually he quite liked being this close to the other and stayed like this the entire time they walked around the shopping center. Gilbert was glad the other didn't let go of him. He liked having the blonde next to him like this. Maybe if he didn't mess this up or kill them with the car, maybe he could always have the other around like this.

They killed an hour walking around the shopping center and then they came across the bookstore. Gilbert opened the door for Matthew and as they entered the smell of coffee and new books wafted into their senses. The two then browsed the shelves. As they did so, a bright colored book stuck out of the shelf and it catch Gilbert's eye. He pulled it off the shelf and immediately regretted what his decision. The Canadian looked over to see the bright colored book that the other had pulled and immediately felt his face blush over.

"Um Gilbert what made you grab the "Big Book of 101 Useful Positions"?"

"Uh…nothing."

The Prussian then stuck the book back into the shelf and tried to med the awkward vibe between them.

"Um do you want some coffee?"

The Canadian nodded and the other was more then willing to go retrieve it. _Oh Gott what do I do now? That was epically fail for me. How the hell do I come back from that?_ He then bought the coffee and went to find the small blond.

He was walking and finally found him in the travel section. He was looking at a book titled "Graceful Scenes of Canadian Wilderness".

"Oh hey those mountains are cool. Its all snowy and white. I like them." Gilbert handed the other his coffee as he spoke, earning a smile of thanks from the other.

"I do miss home a lot. I can't wait for this week to be over so I can go home."

Gilbert knew that the world meetings were held over a series of days, as you can't solve the world's problems all in one day. He suddenly felt sad, knowing the other would leave him. The other sensed this as well, and a silence was shared between the two, knowing full well what it ment.

"Hey I think the glasses should be ready by now. Do you wanna go see?"

"I think that's a good idea Gilbert."

They left the store, this time it was Prussia who had held the other's hand all the way back to the store.

/\\

Once they had the glasses back in their possession, Matthew called his brother to see where he was, as Alfred was never in one place too long.

"Hello, you have reached the 1 hero Alfred Jones, how can I help you?"

"Al you haven't changed the way you answered your phone since junior high. Maybe you should stop saying your full name. You'll get stalkers."

"Oh hey Matty. You got my glasses?"

"Yes I do, and quit trying to change the subject Al."

"Well with a hero like me I don't have to worry about stalkers, cuz heroes don't get stalkers. Anyways can you meet me at the park? I can't see anything and Arthur is saying something about someone following us. I don't see who he I talking about."

"That's because you don't have your glasses Al, and someone is following you?"

"I guess that's what Artie is saying."

"Alright we'll get there as fast as we can."

With that Matthew hung up the phone and drove to the park a little faster than usual.

**So which character fit's the stalker profile? I don't think it that hard to guess who's stalking them. =^ ^= I can say that it will be exciting. And woot woot this chapter was like 300 words more than the last one. Danke for the Awesome reviews and who knows maybe your rewarded with a really gut chapter next time. Are my yaoi senses tingling! Why yes they are. =^ ^= The next chapter will definitely be fun~!**


	8. Hyper Link Deep Down

**Okay I'm back again, ja? =^ ^= Sorry for the long absence I have been crazy on Gaia and too much drama between the people there. Ugh I like drama in stories not in person! So yeah sorry about the long wait for the chapter, I haven't forgotten you guys! =^ ^=**

**On another note, I believe ist mein job as the Awesome writer of this fanfric (yes I ment fanfric, its not a typo) to warn du of yaoi and smut. *ahem* THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT! YOU HAVE BEEN AWESOMELY WARNED~! But incase you guys get lost in the story I redid another warning before you read it. Isn't that so Awesome of me? **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT A DIRTY, (BUT AWESOME) MIND! ;D**

Ch.8 Hyperlink [Deep Down]

Gilbert and Canada reached to park and began searching to Alfred and Arthur. The park was big, and neither could even begin to fathom where the other couple was. So the "Ever Awesome Gilbert" sent Gilbird once again on a search mission.

"Okay Gilbird we need to look for Alfred, the burger guy and Iggy, the closet alcoholic. Kuma take notes as this is the very basic skill some one of great Awesome needs."

The snowy bear stared at Prussia slightly confused but still watched the little bird fly off. He then looked over to his master, slightly puzzled.

"Okay since Gilbird went that way we go this way."

He held the other's hand and the search was on. Matthew on the other hand thought this would have made a nice outing with the other if it hadn't been for his brother being stalked. It was then that he spied a couple on a park bench. He could see one person was having a fit while the other wasn't doing much. That had to be them.

"Gilbert I found them. See that bench by the lake? That's them. Lets go."

The two made their way over to find the two were fighting as usual.

"You blind dummy I know someone is following us. Ah, Matthew you came.""Yes w-we came as fast as we could. Here Al try on the glasses."

While Canada was talking to the others, Gilbird returned and perched on the other's shoulder. It let out a quiet chirp and scooted around Prussia's shoulder. He then nodded at the bird and said softly, "Get em."

With that Gilbert darted out into the bushes while Gilbert followed right behind. As Gilbird attacked the stalker in the bushes, they let out a cry in pain as the bird assaulted their face.

"AHHHH~! ANYTHING BUT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE~! OH THE HORROR!"The three at the bench turned around in time to see Gilbert struggling with the stalker. Finally Gilbert emerged with the culprit in hand. A very distressed French man had emerged.

"Ah, Gilbert mi amoni, whats the matter with that bird of yours? I swear it's the devil. It attacked my face."

"Ah he only did that cuz he didn't know who you were. And Gilbird is not the devil, he is one with my Awesome."

At that he petted the bird who was on his shoulder once again. It chirped happily. The first on to speak was Arthur, clearly annoyed by have France of all people stalk him.

"Gilbert let that bird of yours finish disfiguring his face. That perv has taken this too far!"

Gilbert looked from Arthur to Gilbird, seeing that the small "combat chick" wanted to finish what it started, murderous intent in his tiny eyes. Gilbert grinned and looked at France who had already forgotten about being attacked and had started to pick up a conversation with Matthew.

"Ah Matthew it has been a while. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Me and Gilbert just came back from repairing Al's glasses. Arthur called us to say someone was stalking them."

"Aww Matthew you like Gilbert don't you?"

"Huh!"

"Well I could get you some advice for when you two-"

Gilbert glared at Francis and said in fluent French, "Don't you dare you finish that sentence. Leave Mattie alone. He'll say what he wants to say in his own time."

Matthew was surprised Gilbert knew French. It actually kind of turned him on. Francis stared at Gilbert before smiling and glomping the other.

"Ahh your love brings me to tears~! You truly love him my friend. Ahhh my sweet Matthew has found such a good person~!"

"G-get off me!"

Gilbert squirmed over the French man who was on top of him. An angry chirp was heard from the tree above, the yellow bird was not in the least happy being knocked off his master's head as the two had fallen to the ground.

"GET EM GILBIRD! FIRAH YOUR LAZAH~!"

France instantly leaped off Prussia and hid behind England. The tiny bird's eyes gleamed and dove for him but was caught by his master who was still on the ground.

"Its okay Gilbird. You don't need to waste such an Awesome technique on him. Save it for when we really need it."Gilbird huffed, but then turned to Prussia and nestled back into his hair. Canada helped the other up, smiling at Prussia. He could feel his stomach flutter as the blonde smiled at him. He took his hand and allowed the other to help him up.

"Artie….I'm hungry lets get something to eat."

"Uh you bloody git, we ate before we left! You keep eating like this you are gonna get sick."

"Never! The hero never gets sick. But really I'm starving. Its lunch time already."

That declaration has enough to remind both Matthew and Gilbert that the two hadn't eaten since early morning. Gilbert looked at Mathew could tell that the other was hungry. He was about to suggest that they leave and get something when Alfred came up with another one of his great ideas.

"Hey Artie I bet Matthew, Francis and Gilbert are all hungry too. So why don't we all eat together!"

Prussia could swear that Alfred's voice slightly faltered at his name but decided it was best not to fight again with Alfred. Besides he could sneak in another free meal. That was completely fine with him.

Before Arthur could protest, the older twin was already dragging him by the hand, followed by Francis and Matthew. Gilbert was right next to Matthew, and it surprised Arthur when it was Matthew who told hold of Gilbert's hand. _He must really care for Gilbert… _He then returned his attention back to where they where headed. They where leaving the park and where about to cross the street to go to the café, when all hell broke loose. Arthur had taken his attention off Alfred to look at Gilbert and Matthew and by the time he turned back to Alfred, he was already crossing the street. His face then paled as he saw a van approaching, the driver not paying any attention as he search for his burrito in the bag next to him. Poor Alfred was too busy teasing Arthur about him being slow to notice his impending doom.

"GET OUT OF THE ROAD YOU DAMN IDIOT!"Alfred puffed his cheeks out at Arthur's yelling when he pivoted on one foot and saw the van for the first time. The driver slammed on the breaks, knowing it was still going to hit the pedestrian.

Arthur shut his eyes, not wanting to see his lover get slammed into by the van and hurled across the street. He could hear the breaks screeching to a stop, but no sound of the impact. He opened one eye to see what had happened. Instead Alfred was on top of a fallen Gilbert on the other side of the road. At least Alfred was okay…Wait his Alfred was on top of Gilbert!

"ALFRED YOU BLOODY GIT GET OFF GILBERT RIGHT NOW!"

Arthur stormed off to see if Alfred was okay. Alfred got up and looked at the man other him. He suddenly felt afraid the other was going to yell at him again, or even attack him. He was suddenly frozen with fear and remained straddling Prussia's hips. Arthur didn't notice the other's expression as Matthew was at Gilbert's side.

"G-Gilbert are you okay?"

There was a worried look on the other's face as Gilbert sat up with a groan. He rubbed the back f his head and looked at Matthew.

"I'm fine Mattie I jus tripped over that manhole cover. Oi Alfred ya okay?"

Alfred snapped to attention and looked at the other. So…he wasn't mad at him?

"I-I'm fine."

He then got off Gilbert and helped him up. Once standing Gilbert began to dust himself off when Matthew grabbed his hand.

"I forgot to feed Kumanachi. We are going now. Bye."

Francis and Arthur stood there in shock as the two left. Alfred was already across the street buying a hotdog from a stand, clearly having not noticed his brother left with a perplexed Gilbert in tow.

**/\\ **_****YOU WERE WARNED AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS~! HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR YAOI~! 3****_

He dragged Gilbert to the car and drove back to the apartment. Once he had parked the car in the garage, however, he couldn't hold back and leaped across the seat into Gilbert's lap. He then kissed the other harshly on the lips. Okay he had to admit he was already turned on the minute Gilbert spoke French but when he saved his brother like a freaken hot ass hero that was too much.

Gilbert didn't see where this sudden change in Matthew came from. The usual shy and well mannered Canadian was now on top of him, biting his lips. Gilbert knew now what the other wanted, he was very much throwing himself at him and he was very much turned on by this. He pulled Matthew by the waist and began to kiss him back just as harshly. Matthew moaned as the other greedily seeked entrance to his mouth. He parted his lips and moaned again as Gilbert's tongue snaked its way inside. Gilbert lapped at the insides of the other's mouth and the rolled his tongue over the other's, earning a gasp from the other. Matthew knew that he wanted to continue they would have to retreat to the bedroom. He broke for air and pushed the car door open. He untangled himself from the other and got out, Prussia right behind him. Matthew once again dragged Gilbert, this time to the front door. He fumbled desperately with his keys. He wanted this so badly. He knew he had knew him for such a short time, but it was enough to know that Gilbert made him happy and that was all he needed. Once he unlocked the door, he swung it open and was pinned to the inside wall by Gilbert.

Gilbert began nipping and kissing Matthew's neck. The other let out mewls of pleasure and moved his neck to the side for the other could have better access. Gilbert took advantage of the newly exposed skin and gave it the same treatment. Matthew began panting and let a hand find its way to Gilbert's hair, the other closing the wide open door. E could feel that has face was fully flushed by now.

The door closed with a creak and Canada let out another lust filled cry as his collar bone was sucked on and a hand had worked its way into his pants. He leaned his hand back and gasped as the intruding hand began to massage his sensitive skin.

"Ahh~….G-Gilbert…"

Matthew rocked his hips into Gilbert's hand, desperately wanting more. Gilbert grinned and kissed the other back. Gilbert pulled his hand out of the other's pants while Matthew wrapped his legs around the other's waist. Gilbert continued to kiss Matthew passionately, while carrying him over to the hallway and searching for the bedroom, which wasn't too hard due to the door being already open revealing a large bed. Gilbert made his way other and had to stop by the door way as the Canadian bit his lip . Gilbert pressed the other against the wall and ground into him roughly, earning another moan from Matthew. He continued their journey to the bed and laid Matthew gently on the bed. He then kicked off his shoes and found the other doing the same as well. He then gazed at the other taking in the sight before him.

Canada's face was fully flushed and slightly sweaty. He had just pulled off his glasses, his eyes periwinkle pools of lust, wanting every bit of Gilbert, needing everything the Prussian had to offer. Gilbert then kissed the other and began pulling off the other's clothes; first the red hoodie, then his pants. By this time Gilbert too was down to his black boxers and finally after a few more moans by Matthew, both of then were completely lost of their clothes.

Gilbert reached down and began to let his hand slide up and down the other's shaft, flicking his thumb over the tip every few strokes. Matthew squirmed and moaned, thrusting slightly in the Prussian's grasp. Gilbert looked up to see the other, and grinned as he saw the other's curl bouncing up and down softly. He used his free hand to gently tug at it. All at once Canada could feel his body heat up and he moaned the other's name.

"G-Gil~Bert…Ahhh~ please…."

Gilbert got the message and gave the other one last stroke before moving his hand under Matthew. He gave the other a kiss on the head as his fingers pushed into him. Matthew cried out, he could feel a slight pain as Gilbert's fingers slipped in, but he tried to keep relaxed as he knew it would hurt more if he didn't.

Gilbert instantly felt guild throb in his heart. He was hurting the other and he didn't want that. As much as he really wanted to claim Matthew's vitals, he knew he didn't want to hurt the other. As the thought passed his mind however, Matthew panted heavily as he said, "You stop right now, I'll kick your ass with a hockey stick."

Gilbert chuckled and kissed the other. Where was this sexy side coming from? I guess that's what they mean when they say 'it's the quite one s you gotta look out for'. Damn he is so fucking hot right now. I'm so going to give it to him, Awesomely of course.

Gilbert's fingers suddenly found a certain bundle of nerves and he pushed them just to see the reaction. Matthew groaned and panted and pleaded to Gilbert.

"Please Gil, Ahh~ I..I need you…please Gil~.."

Gilbert removed his fingers and he could hear Matthew whimper at the loss. He then kissed the other's chest as he slowly pushed into Matthew. Matthew's eyes widened and he let his head fall back against the bed as he let out a gasp and a lusty cry. It took everything Prussia had to control himself from screwing the other's brains out. It was just Matthew's tightness, the heat that made him want to just want to tear into the other. His patience was then rewarded when Matthew finally moved, allowing him to pull out and slip back in.

Matthew moved his hips with Gilbert's movements. Sure it hurt, but now it was feeling much better and he wanted Gilbert to go a little faster. Gilbert couldn't hold the slow pace anymore and sped it up moaning at the new friction. He grunted and looked at Canada under him. The Canadian was arching his back and panting with every thrust.

Suddenly something inside Gilbert snapped as he couldn't hold back anymore. He began slamming into Matthew, their movements slick with sweat. Canada began moaning as Gilbert angled his thrusts straight into the other's sensitive nerves. The new sounds Matthew was making droves Gilbert to thrust faster and he began to stroke Canada in time with his thrusts.

All at once Matthew was lost in the moment. All that existed was him and Gilbert. He loved it. They were at a place where it was just the two of them no interruptions. It was just them and true love for one anther. Matthew knew he was close and with a few more movements by Gilbert, he came hard over their stomachs and he screamed loudly.

"Ahhh~! Gi-Gilbert~ …Ahhh~ I..I love you.."

Gilbert kissed Matthew as he came inside him with an answer to Matthew.

"Ahh~ fuck…Ahhh~ I love you too Mattie."

The two where exhausted now and Gilbert carefully pulled out of Matthew. They laid side by side now panting heavily and in each others arms, though now Matthew was crying.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Canada smiled through his tears of happiness. That's another thing about Gilbert. He always wanted to make sure the other was happy.

"Gil, I'm fine. Thank you, thank you for saying you loved me back."

With that their new found love was sealed with a kiss, and then they snuggled under the covers, falling asleep in each other's arms.

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the smut~! X3 I promised you guys a good chapter and this is the longest chapter so far! =^ ^= Danke so much for the reviews! I love you guys a lot and I'll get to work on the chapter right away! **


	9. I Don't Care what You Think!

**YAY~! I'M BACK~! 8D New chapter yay~! I would first like to apologize for the mistakes in the last chapter. As you read this the mistakes have been corrected and you can reread it if you wish. I was in a hurry to get out the last chapter and really…I just wanted to type out the smut… |||D. I won't lie cuz that's Un Awesome. In other news…I FINALLY GOT MONA THE PLATYPUS ON GAIA! * u * I worked so hard for that XD I know I know You are all thinking "GET A LIKE! GET A FUCKING LIFE!" But eh. Imma gamer and due to all my games and shit being in storage I have only Gaia to meet mein gamer fix. Plus I have so many friends on there~! 333 I LOVE THEM ALL! IF YOU EVER SEE THEM YOU LOVE THEM ! DO ET~! X3 Lol Enough about me. You wanna read the effing story! (Mein language has gotten really bad ja? I curse too much now. ||D**

**DANKE FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**SunflowerKolKolKol

ShadowfireNightblade

PRUSSIAisAWESOME

nickypooh

Russian Lullaby**NOW ONTO THE STORY~!**

Ch. 9 I Don't Care What You Think As Long As It's About Me

That morning Prussia woke up to smell of pancakes. He was delighted as he slipped out of the bed and made his way into the kitchen clad in only his boxers. Once he was in the kitchen he was not only greeted by the sight of pancakes, but also a sexy looking Canada, who was wearing nothing but an over sized button up shirt, that barley covered up his vital regions. Gilbert hugged the other from behind and kissed the other's heavily marked neck. Matthew leaned back into Gilbert and giggled when he was kissed on the neck. He gave the Prussian a soft kiss on the cheek and flipped the pancake on the pan. The Prussian watched over the other's shoulder, nuzzling his neck. Oh yes, this would have to be one of the most awesomeest mornings ever.

Gilbert and Matthew stayed like that until all the pancakes were ready. They sat at the table eating their breakfast in happy silence. Matthew was happy to be sharing a morning with someone other than himself and Kumadalga. He smiled and didn't realize he was staring at the other until Prussia quirked an eyebrow from behind his stack of pancakes that were now half devoured.

"What up Vögelchen? What are ya thinking about?"

Canada blushed with embarrassment as he was caught staring at the other.

"I was just thinking how nice it is to share a nice morning with someone….I like it…."

He looked away for a minute and then his eyes wandered over to the clock.

"Oh no! The last part of the meeting is in 30 minutes! I'm gonna be so late!"

He quickly finished his last pancake and threw the dish in the sink and rushed off to take a quick shower and get dressed. He was surprised however when he saw the Prussian right behind him.

"What are you doing Gilbert? Are you…going to follow me into the shower?"

"Well ja. I have to be at that meeting too. And I think we could both use a shower."

Gilbert grinned at the last part of his sentence as he recalled last night. Matthew blushed and hurried into the shower. Gilbert smiled and held the other's waist, while said Canadian turned on the shower water. As the hot water heated, a soft steam came from the tub, beckoning the couple inside.

The two stepped in and Matthew sighed as the water hit his back. Sure he was hurting from last night, but the warmth that hit him now soothed his pain. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands working his back It felt good and he relaxed into them. Gilbert kissed the top of the other's head and continued massaging the other. He then reached for the soap and started to lather the other's back. Matthew sighed as Gilbert worked his tense shoulders, not realizing how wound up he really was. Gilbert turned the other around so now they were facing each other. A soft kiss as placed between the two and Gilbert handed the other the soap while he shampooed his own hair. Canada smiled softly and the two cleaned themselves and got dressed.

It was in the car where Prussia suddenly realized that the proof of last night was visible on Canada's neck. He looked out the window, trying to think of a way to even bring up the subject. Matthew sensed something was wrong with the other.

"Gilbert is something bothering you?"

"Um...kind of. Well...no not really."

"I know what you are thinking of. You're thinking of what the other's will think when we arrive together, aren't you? I don't mind if they know we are together."

Canada smiled as the car stopped at a red light. Gilbert smirked and added,

"Not even if they know we had sex?"

Matthew's eyes shot open and he pulled the rear view mirror towards him. Sure enough dark spots were scattered across his neck. Oh no, what was he going to do now? Al would be furious, And would want to hurt Gilbert. Not to mention what would France and England think? Kay Francis probably wouldn't mind, but Arthur would be upset as well. Oh no, what was he going to do?

"Um…Matthew the lights green."

Canada snapped out of his thoughts and continued driving. He was now nervous about attending that meeting. Gilbert watched the other's reaction and gave him a reassuring look.

"Matthew, it will be okay."

Matthew caught the other's eye and felt much better. As long as the Prussian was with him, he would be fine. He smiled again and looked at Gilbert. He was shocked to still see some look of distress from the other.

"Gilbert, is something else the matter?"

They where now in the parking lot of the building. The two got out and made there way to the door. Gilbert held the door open for the Canadian. It took a while for Gilbert to answer the previous question, but when he did, it was quiet and somewhat sad.

"I was just thinking how this was the last day of the meeting…before we go separate ways."

That's when it sunk into Matthew. Today was the last day before parting ways. Suddenly Matthew was lost in thought. What if they just parted ways and never talked to each other again. What if this was just some kind of fling to Gilbert, and he didn't feel any love for him? What if he was going to spend the rest of his life alone, a forgotten person in the background.

Gilbert caught up to the other and held the other's hand.

"It will be okay. Don't be afraid of the others. You shouldn't care what the others think. As long as you know I love you, that should be all that matters, ja?"

Matthew looked at Gilbert a sad look on his face.

"After this you will go back to Germany with your brother, yes?"

Gilbert saw where the other was going with this and frowned. Its true he was going back, but not forever. He loved Matthew and he hated the thought of having to leave the other.

"Ja, I will be going back with West…"

His voice trailed off and took on a sad note at the end. He really didn't want to go. A pair of wooden double doors stood in their way as they came to the meeting room.

"Are you ready?"

Matthew nodded and held the other's hand tightly. He didn't want t leave Gilbert after this, but his flight home was scheduled an hour after the meeting. He wasn't planning on staying around here longer than usual. That was of course before he met a certain, silver haired Prussian. He thought of hw much he had changed in the past few days. He went from being quiet and reserved t standing up to his brother and standing up for himself. It was all thanks to the character next to him. Gilbert. He faced the doors as Gilbert opened them, ready for anything. Let the others stare, he didn't care. Gilbert was right. As long as they loved each other nothing else mattered. And if anyone had anything to say about it well they better be planning on getting an earful because here was one Canadian that wasn't going to put up with anyone's crap. Especially since he wanted the last moments between him and Gilbert to be peaceful and sweet.

As- the two entered the room the familiar quarreling of Arthur and Francis occupied the air. No one noticed the pair come in until Italy waved at Gilbert energetically.

"Hi Gil-Gil~! Who ist that with you? Is that Matthew?"

The happy Italian smiled at Matthew and then back to Gilbert. His happy smile was suddenly a face of shock as a loud thud was heard from Alfred's part of the table. A pair of clear blue eyes as now on the couple. He stared at the two, noticing that they where holding hands. He eyed the Prussian and then his brother. A look of defiance was then cast in his direction by his twin as the two stared each other in the eye.

Alfred said nothing and looked back at Arthur and Francis who where still trying to kill each other. Canada gave himself an inward smile. He had stood up to his brother yet again. He then places a kiss on Prussia's cheek as he left to take his seat by England and France. Gilbert smirked and made his way back to his usual seat. Once he was sitting, his brother looked at him, quirking an eyebrow in his direction.

"So that's him, ja? Matthew?"

"Yup that's him."

"It seems he likes du very much bruder. And by the looks of it you care about him too, ja?"

To this Gilbert nodded. Ludwig smiled to himself. He was inwardly happy that his brother finally found someone he cared for. He then felt a certain Italian cling to his arm and shifted his attention to him.

"Doitsu~! Doitsu~! Are England and France going to hurt each other again?"

"Nein. I don't think they will actually hurt each other too bad.'

"Okay. Later when we get back home can he make pasta together?"

Ludwig could fee his face darken a sight shade of pink.

"Ja we can."

"Yay~!"

The happy Italian cuddled Germany's arm more and he began rambling on about how he would prepare the pasta. Ludwig looked back at his brother and caught the other looking at the Canadian. The two where giving each other a shared look of understanding. All seriousness was broken however when Gilbert puckered his lips at Matthew and made kissing sounds. Matthew blushed and laughed out loud. Alfred watched and stared at the red eyed silverret. He then saw Matthew smiling and laughing and his expression softened. Maybe Gilbert wasn't completely bad. If he could make his brother laugh like that, then maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

The rest of the meeting carried on. It wasn't until it ended and everyone was saying their good byes that loneliness began to plague the two. The two where standing in the parking lot, Gilbert holding the other.

"So West said our flight leaves and about 45 minutes. We still have to go back and pack up, so have to leave right now."

Matthew nodded. He had to do the same as well. He tried his best to fight off the tears that had found a way to his eyes, but he couldn't hold them back. As a few tears fell, Gilbert brushed them away and kissed the other full on the lips. Matthew kissed back, not wanting the other's lips to leave. All too soon the kiss was over and the Prussian loosened his grip on the other.

"I have to go now, but this isn't goodbye."

He kissed the other's head and gave him a quick, but warm hug. Matthew hugged him and watched as the other left and got into Ludwig's car. It then pulled away, holding his lover captive and taking him away.

Canada sighed and made his way into his own car and headed back to his apartment to pack and go back home to his empty and cold home.

**Awww how sad~! D,: Poor Matthew. He ist all sads. Oh well. I'm sad as well. I hurt mein finger on the gate to mein house and it hurt to type this chapter. I tried hard not to use mein index finger, but I kept forgetting and a few times I used it and it hurt. But that's not the reason I'm sad. I'm sad cuz this story ist almost over~! TT TT One more chapter then the epilogue. The next chapter will be short. So will the epilogue. Hmm…maybe if I get enough reviews, I will make next chapter longer. D How abut this, if I get at least…10 reviews I will make the next chapter 3,000+ words long and packed with the "Good stuff". You know…GerIta, & UsxUk. ;D Ist up to you guys~! 3 Danke for reading~! 33333**


End file.
